A great variety of service doors in tractor engine housings have been developed to provide access to engines for purposes of service. Some examples of such prior engine-housing service doors are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,241,933 (Deanes) PA1 1,981,093 (Conarroe) PA1 2,833,365 (Kesl et al.) PA1 4,037,682 (Sandrock et al.). PA1 4,131,172 (Wolfgram) PA1 4,415,052 (Gauer) PA1 4,454,926 (Akins)
During servicing of a tractor engine, which typically requires opening of a service door, the service person's tools are typically placed in a variety of places, such as on engine surfaces, external tractor surface, nearby benches or the like. Therefore, such tools in many cases are not readily and conveniently accessible to the service person during engine work.
In some cases, tools have even been misplaced or lost somewhere on today's complex tractor engine surfaces or inside the engine cavity. Moreover, tools set on certain surfaces, particularly engine surfaces, are sometimes prone to fall from engine surfaces and become lost.
There is a clear need for an improved system for supporting tools in an accessible position during engine servicing.